


【佑灰】想和你看每年的第一场雪

by Kryan_HT



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryan_HT/pseuds/Kryan_HT
Relationships: 佑灰 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	【佑灰】想和你看每年的第一场雪

 OOC属于我，全圆佑第一人称视角，现背AU  
 非常非常非常短小不精悍！！！！！！！！！  
 有一丢丢的奎八，真的一丢丢  
 看到Kpop现场版微博的po突然来的梗

「正文」  
——————————————————————————————————

深夜的时候首尔下雪了，应该是今年的第一场雪，在雅加达演唱会结束后俊尼就和明浩就前往中国，如果我没记错的话，那是俊尼的家乡深圳，他说了好多年想让我们大家一起去，可是一直都没有这个机会。

深圳是什么样的天气呢，俊尼跟我说过很多次，深圳是个不会下雪的太阳城市，冬天的时候也很温暖，甚至有时候他还会穿短袖，也许今天的他还在自己的家乡点了一杯加冰奶茶。

我睡不着，俊尼还没有回我消息，尽管中国和韩国的时差只有一个小时，可是这一个小时内我并不知道他在干什么，也许是刚休息下来，也许还在收拾东西准备明天飞去中国另一个城市，我决定打开YouTube再看看上一期的Going Seventeen，虽然早就知道里面发生的一切，但还是想再看看。

那时候是九月份，大家盼了一年的TTT再次回来，可以出去玩还顺便吃好吃的有什么不好呢，俊尼当时很兴奋，我看他这么高兴心情也跟着变好。

其实那段时间大家都很累，为了舞台也为了克拉们，每天睡眠其实都并不够，就连俊尼都跟我说，觉得自己身体并不是很能跟上现在的强压了，所以那天看到有帐篷的时候他就悄悄跟我说了，要是有自由时间一定会栽到里面睡一觉再出来。

果然我们有一定的自由活动时间，俊尼当时边拽着我往身后的帐篷走去，我笑他着急睡觉，他却挑了挑眉说着什么：“我是在实现我的愿望。”我只是笑着任由他拉着进去；在宿舍的时候他就已经习惯被我赶到里侧睡，所以这次他也乖乖的睡在了里侧。

帐篷的空间很大，我们并排躺下。

九月份的天气很好，不需要盖些什么，我甚至穿着背心，俊尼并不是一躺下就能睡着的个性，他侧躺对着我和我说些有的没的，我没看手机只是静静听着。

“圆圆的身材真是越来越好了呢。”他在说这句话的时候其实已经有些迷糊了，一个成年男性的语气怎么能这么可爱呢，我有些无奈，要是他被其他人发现了可怎么办。

我确定摄像机因为被我挡着所以看不到我们的手，我便和他牵着手，刚牵上的时候他还有些抗拒，大概是怕摄像头拍到吧，我只是和他轻轻说着别怕，他也就没有再抽走自己的手，只是乖乖让我牵着。

事实证明，摄像头确实没有拍到那么里面，只是拍到我们躺在一起做了一些相同动作的场景，看着视频里的俊尼抬头时还撅了撅嘴，我不由自主地笑了起来，拿起放在一旁的手机看了一下，他还没有回我。

不知道他在忙什么，我只好继续看视频。

我还记得那天我们就这么躺着，俊尼睡得很香，其实我并没有怎么睡，反倒是一直侧躺着看着他，虽然看过了很多次俊尼的睡颜，但是这样在镜头下明目张胆地看还是第一次，我心里就像偷吃了糖一样的孩子，有一些害怕却又有一丝激动。

他真好看，明浩告诉过我，中国的粉丝都叫他“大漂亮”，但是我觉得只是这么称呼的话根本体现不出他的好看；或者说，在我的韩语词库里，我也很难找到适合形容他的言语。

俊尼的呼吸很平稳，我们挤在一张床上的时候他有抱着我睡的习惯，可能是因为单人床小的原因吧，现在的帐篷并不小，我们之间有一点距离；不过他并没有睡得很深，虽然他牵着我的手，但是并没有抱着我的手臂睡觉，像是担心被摄像机拍到似的。

可是这有什么关系呢，以前还在练习室的时候不着样有摄像机吗？那时候你还趴在我身上跟我撒娇呢，现在怎么这么拘谨了呢？

想到这里，我无奈地缩着坐在转椅上，椅子很大，一个人坐着的话会往后窝着，他很喜欢跟我一起坐着，但总是觉得我太瘦了，于是就让我坐在他的大腿上，哪怕胜澈哥还在他也会这么干，甚至会调皮地对着哥吐吐舌头，说着什么“我就是这么宠圆圆。”

我能怎么办，我就照做呗，但是俊尼总是私下这样，镜头前的他真的很害羞。

演唱会的时候我总是会不自觉地去找他的身影，如果他一个人落单了，我就会走过去搂着他，一起跳舞或者一起唱歌，都是随着他的意愿来，也可能是演唱会太兴奋了，他反倒没有那么害羞，任我搂着就这么光明正大地让所有人看。

其实他一直如此，以前先撩拨我的时候反而没看出来是个害羞的人，后来我们真的发生了些什么时，他居然用胳膊挡着脸让我不要看，控制权在我，我怎么可能听他的呢？除了第一次我们都有些迷茫的时候我同意了，之后只要他一挡着我就将他的手举过头，亲吻着他那圆润的唇珠，毕竟这样的俊，只有我能看也只属于我。

窗外的雪越来越大，我甚至已经看完了最新一期的Going Seventeen，胜澈哥因为医生要求所以去了明浩的单人间休息，现在这个房间暂时地只属于我一个人了，只有一个人的时候才发现这个房间安静的要命。

好在手机突然响起了那个专属的铃声，俊尼终于回我了。

——圆圆还没睡呢(^-^)

他总是喜欢用这些可爱的小表情，我回了他一句是。

——哇哦，我们真的超级棒的，我和明浩一人拿了一个奖，都是属于我们大家的！明天就给你们看看！

其实我今天看SNS的时候已经知道了，甚至还和珉奎一起看了他们说中文致辞的部分，尽管我们听不懂，但这不重要，有我们在意的人在就好了。

——俊尼真棒。

——说什么呢圆圆，是我们真棒！

——好，我们都很棒，真的。

我看着我们的对话框没有继续了，他也没有回话。

窗外的雪越下越大，明天还有要前往中国的行程，终于要去俊尼和明浩所说的“中国大陆”了，这大概是第一次真正接触来自中国的克拉们，虽然以前也去过，但这次总觉得有些什么不一样，因为俊尼和明浩很兴奋地跟我们说过这不一样。

手机再次亮起，我抬起来看了看。

——圆圆早点睡哟，明天见呀。

——好，明天见，早点休息，你和明浩都是，不用回了。

我看了看时间，已经凌晨了，其实明天要起早床，但是现在的我兴奋的要命。

“孩子们早呀。”净汉哥总是会在大家都起床后跟我们这么说，我们也习惯地回了一句早上好。

“圆佑看起来精神不错呢。”净汉哥看着我笑了笑。

“因为终于要去俊尼的国家开签售会了呢。”我只是这么回答。

其实昨晚我睡得不好，太兴奋导致我做了一整晚的梦，场景混乱地跳跃着，感觉昨晚我快把自己揉成一坨面团了。

“是要见到俊尼了吧。”金珉奎这个家湖用胳膊肘撞了撞我，一副得意的样子看着我。

“你不想见明浩？”老师这道题我会。

见他努了努嘴走开了，我就知道他心里想的跟我是同一件事情。

去到属于他们长大的地方，心情很不一样。

上飞机前我跟俊尼打了一通电话，他一直在问我有没有好好睡觉，我跟他说没有他抱着我我睡不着，他的语气一下就变得软软的，即便我不在他面前我也知道，他肯定又偷偷撅撅嘴红着脸把头侧开，控诉我一大早就说肉麻话。

可是那又怎样呢，你可是文俊辉呢，我怎么做得到不说这些话呢？

飞机上的大家也并没有全睡过去，胜宽和硕珉都有些兴奋，压着嗓音说着悄悄话；知秀哥因为以前学过一点中文，他好像在练习用中文自我介绍，会四国语言真的了不起；净汉哥这些日子都太累了，带着耳塞和眼罩就在座位上睡着了。

我依旧处于那种兴奋的状态，首尔的初雪，第一次进入的中国边境，以及马上就要见面的文俊辉。

我站在文俊辉旁边，大家都站的很随意，虽然上台前他跟我说过不要太明目张胆，但是我觉得自己可能做不到，即便我们只有一天没见，但是就是不一样啊。

我趁着队友们在一个个传话的时候，靠近俊尼身边，

我昨晚有一句话没有说，

其实昨天就想跟他发短信说了，

但是我更希望能够当着他的面说，

用只有我们两个人才听得见的声音跟他说着

“俊尼，我们错过了今年首尔的初雪，明年就不要错过了好吗？”

「END」  
———————————————————————————————————  
啊希望库普斯快点好起来，大家也要健健康康啊！！！！


End file.
